Weak as I Am
by Miss Wintershine
Summary: Let’s just say that the sixth year was going to be a little.. weird.. including whacko sorting hats, screwed up common rooms, traumatic Ron, pervy Hermione, talking Crookshanks and yummy HD slash for the good record!
1. The whacko sorting hat

**_A/N: Hello everyone!!! I´m a new writer here, and soon ya WILL now me! Heh.. Well anyway, I hope ya enjoy the story.. (Cos its my first one…) It'll be about Harry and Draco… Yea…It's slash and humor! You´re stuck with me arent ya?? Well here´s the story, and please review!! And lots of thanks to my new Beta-reader: Miss Moonlight! _**

_**Summary: let's just say that the sixth year was going to be a little.. weird.. including whacko sorting hats, screwed up common rooms, traumatic Ron, pervy Hermione, talking Crookshanks and yummy H/D slash for the good record! **_

Chapter 1 

Harry's sixth year was about to start at Hogwarts. He looked back.. There he could see the house of the Dursleys. "It's good that I can go back to Hogwarts again, so I won't have to see the Dursley's in a whole year!" He thought to himself. He was sitting in Vernon's car, and looking out of the window. Dudley was looking at him, grinning like a madman.

"What are you staring at?!"Harry asked, beginning to feel a little frustrated.

"How dare you speak to little Duddy-dums with that tone!" Aunt Petunia practically shreiked.

He couldn't wait to see all his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Cho… Cho and him were together now and they had been a couple now for about.. erm… he couldn't remember!

But one thing Harry wasn´t so sure about, Malfoy hade been acting weird to him last year….

Hermione was in the Hogwarts express when she saw Harry step inside.

"Hi Harry! Good to see you again!" She hugged Harry. "I spotted some seats over there."

"Yeah, okay, but were is Ron?"

"I don´t know. I that he would be with you…"

"So did I, But the…"

"TRAIN!!! It´s leaving! And were is Ron?! Oh my God! What if he missed the train!?"

"Look, there he is!"

"Where?!"

"There,oh no, he won´t make it!" Ron was running to catch the train on the platform, but it was clear that he wouldn't make it…

The Train had left, and Ron and Ginny were still on the platform!

They sat, quiet, in the train and didn´t know what to do. Ron was going to be late. He probably would come after a couple of days.

------------

"Oh, were there now.."

"What?"

"I said, were-there-now!"

"aah, okay …"

"Coming?"

"yeah.. but.."

"Ron WILL come, it doesn´t matter if he's a little late.."

"yeah.."

They could hear Hagrid yelling "First years this way! First years this way!" when they went to the carriages. They started to move, and soon they were in the Great Hall. Harry could see Malfoy staring at him, but he just shrugged. It probably wasn't important...

After a while McGonagall placed the old sorting hat on the small chair and it started to sing.

"_Oh, a new year again. A year full of light. A year with Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. So listen to me, the hat, which is going to put you in one of those houses … put me on your head you cheap bastards!!!!!! And be afraid, be VERY afraid, because I´m the hat!!! The scary hat!!! Why aren't you crying by now?!!!! I´m the scary hat!!! Be AFRAID OF ME!!! Or I´ll stab your eyes until you bleed!!! _

Everybody were by now not just a **little** confused of the hats song, but it just kept going:

"_So you whackos! Put me on your head and well see which house is yours!!!! I´m the Lord!!! I´m the Master!!! And you… are BASTARDS!! Respect me you fucking boneheads!! I wont lie this time! For a 1000 years I have been waiting to say this! I DONT WANT TO BE THE HAT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!_

The hat had stopped, and everyone was quiet. Dumbledore looked shocked and after a while he said:

"Don´t worry, everyone. We are having some troubles with the hat this year, but it is totally safe, so Minerva shall we start?"

Proffessor McGonagall started with the first name on the list, but the little girl was so scared that she was almost crying.

"Don´t be afraid. Just come over here and put the hat on your head."

The girl nervously walked up and put the hat on her head.

"Goody-Goody Gryffindork!!!"

"Slimy Slytherin!"

"Hmm.. Homemade Hufflepuff!!"

"Rambling Ravenclaw!"

-----------

After a while of more… weird… outbursts of the hat, they ate and now they were currently walking up to the Gryffindor tower, when McGonagall stopped them.

"What is it, professor?"

"Well we have a little problem now. "

"What problem??"

"Well, this year we have so many first years, that we must put all the sixth years in the same place."

"WHAT?!?!"

"You heard what I said! All, Gryffindor and Slytherin in the same room, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in the same room. Your rooms are in the dungeons.And …"

"What!?!"

"Well you see… because we want you to know each others… you are all going to live separately with one Slytherin."

"NO! Please, you can't do this.. this is..!"

"You heard me, now follow!!"

**_A/N: hehehehehe…. Now, i think ya can guess who Harry's going to live with…Hehehehehe… But.. where is Ron??_** **_It'll all (almost) be explained in the next chapter! Please REVIEW!!! _**


	2. the room companions

**_A/N: Hello again! Well I guessya wanna know what´s going to happen… so I won't ramble here anymore… Well Read and REVIEW!!!_**

Chapter 2 

"What?!?" Everyone in Slytherin yelled.

"You heard me. Now follow." Snape said.

"But, proffessor!! With the goody-goody Gryffindorks?!?!?"

"Yes, I´m afraid."

"You CANT do this to us, professor!!!!"

"I´m afraid I have to. So please, follow, and no more words, thank you."

They followed Snape to the dungeons. They just couldn´t believe their ears!

------------

"Hermione Granger!"

"Yes, professor?"

"Room 39."

"Ron Weasley?"

"Um… He´s not here, professor." Harry said quiet.

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"He missed the train, professor."

"By Merlin's beard! We must tell professor Dumbledore! Miss Granger? Could you announce who will go to which room? Here's the list."

"Well.. okay.."

"I need to go up and tell professor Dumbledore, I´ll come down again after a couple of minutes."

Professor McGonagall ran upstairs and a couple of seconds she dissapered.

"Um.. Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You´re going to live with Draco Malfoy.." Harry blinked a couple of times and then:

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Well, look it's written on the list.."

"Let me see that!!!"

"Here."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"And Ron.. He.."

"Is going to live with Goyle.. great. Who did these lists?!"

"And what comes to me I´m living with.."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"A whole year!"

"You took my words!"

"Really?"

Hermione had finished the list when Professor McGonagall arrived with Ron at the dungeons.

"Ron!"

"Where have you been?!?"

"Well you know.. I missed the train.."

"Yeah. We saw you running after…"

"Have you heard..?"

"Yes, McGonagall told me everything, Who am I living with?"

"Um.."

"Goyle..."

"No..No.. NOOO.. It… Can´t… It can´t be true!! Who did the list?!"

"Well, we don´t know…"

"Hey, I´m living with Malfoy!"

"What?!?"

"And I´m living with bloody Parkinson!"

---------

"Did I just hear right?" Pansy was now near them. "Am I going to live with mudblood Granger?!?"

"Well, so it seems!"

"No!"

"Believe it or not…"

"Okay everyone! Go to your room and get some sleep!"

Everyone left the big decorated livingroom to their rooms.

-----------

"Come on, Croohshanks!"

" Okay, okay, 'ermoine"

"It's not 'ermoine, it's Hermione!"

"Well okay than 'ermanini"

"Gosh…"

"W'at is it now?"

"Nothing! Lets just go!"

(A/N: Well as you can see Crookshanks is from France…And he can talk…)

Harry closed the door, when Draco was inside already.

He gazed at him a while and got this strange feeling. Harry looked away and went to his wardrobe, and Draco did the same. Then they both took their shirt away at the same time. After that they took their jeans away at the same time. Even put the pyjamas at the same time on. And at the same time they went to bed.

**_A/N: That´s it!!! But what will happend in the morning?? Well don´t stop reading here, cos in the morning something really nice will happen… whahahahahah! So that you just know, Draco is a veela. And pleeeeease_**

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	3. the new couple

**_A/N:_ _Hello everyone again!!! Welcome to my story (The first one..), Weak as I am, and if you don´t like slash between H/D, it could be better if you leave this story._**

**_A/N2: In chapter 3 Harry and Draco will be a little closer to each other… so… And still: READ and REVIEW!!!!!!! And thanks to all those who revied!!!!_**

Chapter 3 

Harry walked in to the Great Hall. Cho was there already to see him.

"Hi Harry!" She said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hi…"

"Hi Harry and Cho!" Hermione and Ron had arrived. "Is the plan still the same?"

They had swimsuits with them.

"Yes. We´ll just finish eating, you can go ahead of us. We´ll be right after you."

"Okay then, come on Crookshanks!"

"Yeas, Of Course 'ermanini, please say ta't the red head isn´t coming…" Crookshanks answerd mumbling. He was sitting on the floor and licking his pawn.

"Of course he's coming! What did you think?!"

"W´ell…"

"What plan?" Ron asked.

"We were about to go to the lake today."

"Okay."

The first weekend had come, and it was a sunny day. Harry, Cho, Hermone and Ron were walking through the big gardens. Hermione had bought Crookshanks new clothes that looked like they were stolen from 'Puss in Boots'. He was now playing it with a mouse behind them.

"Hey guys!"

"What?"

"Well we'll just go and swim a little bit, okay?"

"Yeah. We'll just sit here and watch you."

Hermione and Cho changed with their wands to their bikinis. After that they ran together in the water and screamed.

"It´s cold!"

"Come on! It´s not that cold!"

Harry and Ron just stared at them, when Ron said:

"You know… me and Hermione…"

"What about you and Hermione?"

"Well… it´s complicated…"

"Just tell me Ron."

"Well… okay then…but promise! Don´t tell anyone!"

"Hey, who am I going to tell your secrets??"

"Okay…"

"Okay."

"Well, last night… I and Hermione… We… we kissed."

"You kissed? Nothing else?"

"Well… then she started to take my shirt off and…"

"You slept with her??"

"Well… It didn´t work out so well… you know…The sofa crashed…"

"Oh…"

"But she fixed it right away."

"And then??"

"Well… I guess you can figure it out."

"You did! That's fine! But I didn´t think that you and Hermione…"

"Well, we did."

----------------------

It hade become dark, and Harry was sitting in his room When Malfoy came in.

"You."

"You!"

They just stared at each others, whithout any words. After awhile Malfoy changed in to his pyjamas, with carrots on. Harry did the same. And soon they went to sleep.

----------------------

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, when he heard some voices outside in the Common Room. He looked at Malfoy's bed, but nobody was there. Harry sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and put on a shirt and jeans. He then tiptoed in to the livingroom and there he could see two people inside. It was Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Dad please hurry up, I´m tired!"

"Well, you see, the Dark Lord would like you to be an Deatheater."

"What?!? No!"

"Yes, becouse you don´t seem to have any 'lovers', our master saw you to be perfect! Beacuse you don't have anyone you care about that much, you won't have to be afraid you'll hurt them!"

"But…"

"After you´ve done school, you will be an Deatheater."

Malfoy was shocked. He didn´t know what to say! He couldn´t believe that his own father had said that he didn't love anyone! How the hell could he know that???

"But dad! I do love somebody!!!"

"And, who is that?"

"It's… it's…" Malfoy looked around but couldn´t decide who would be his 'lover'.

"Harry!" He shrieked, surprised at seeing Potter there. Dammit, he even called him by his first name!!

"What?!?" Now Harry was shocked!

"Potter?!"

"Well… Yes." Malfoy said.

"Is it true, Potter?"

"Of course it is! Why would I lie?!?"

Harry didn´t know what to say. He was 'supposed' to be Malfoys lover?! And as Harry didn´t want anymore Deatheaters after him…

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, I guess that you can´t be a Deatheater then…"

"Yeah, so what´s going to happen now?"

"Well, I don´t know. You decide, I´ll leave now. But you'd better stay together, otherwise, Draco…" Lucius walked through the door, and after a second, they couldn´t see him anymore. Harry and Draco just stood there and didn´t know what to say. After a while, Malfoy said:

"Thanks."

"It´s okay, I didn´t want anymore Deatheathers after me."

They walked in to their room, and went back to sleep. But they didn´t know that Blaise Zabini had seen everything.

**_A/N: End of this chapter! Hope ya enjoyed this one! And stay in the story for the next chapter where The whole Hogwarts will know of Harry and Draco. And what will Cho say about H/D??????_**


	4. The awkward revealings

_**A/N: Welcome to the story Weak as I Am, which is made by me, Miss Wintershine.**_

_**And if you don´t like slash between H/D, it would be good if you just leave this story.**_

_**A/N: Hi! Yes, so Blaise Zabini finds out what happened between H/D but what will happend when the whole school finds out? And what will happend when Cho finds out????**_

**Chapter 4**

Harry walked in to the Great Hall, and when he stepped inside, everyone's face turned to watch him. Harry looked at Cho and he could se her angry face. After a while she ran to him and whispered:

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That…" She swallowed, and then she continued:

"You and Malfoy are together?"

"WHAT?!? Where did you hear that from?"

"Well, I´ve heard some things around… and I wanted to know the truth from you."

They were quiet awhile. Everyone was quiet. And then Harry said:

"Well.. I´m sorry Cho… But it is true. I-I-I-I- I can e-explain!"

"But… How…? Why…? I…"

"I´m sorry! Can we talk some where else? Please?" Harry just grabbed Cho's arm and pulled her to his room.

"But… Harry, Why?!?!?"

"I…"

"A BOY!!! For Christ sake Harry!"

"Well…"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I did! And a still do!" But Harry knew he was lying. His feelings for Cho were gone already for a couple of days. " and I´m begging, please! I can´t tell you the reason why I´m with Malfoy, But I want to be with you!"

"You can´t have us both!"

"I didn´t mean that!"

"Well what do you mean?! That we could be friends? No Harry. It doesn´t work that way!"

"Well, whatever, you choose."

"You mean that I should go? Good! Because I´m leaving now!"

"Did you know that I was gay before you?"

Cho just stared at him. Her eyes started watering . She run away as fast as she could.

Harry sat on his bed. He couldn´t believe that he didn´t have to deal with Cho anymore! After awhile, Draco came in.

"Well, one problem handled." Harry said.

"What? You mean Chang?"

"Yeah."

"So, you mean that you didn´t like her?"

"Well… Not exactly…"

"Okay!"

"What?"

"You´re gay! Who was it??"

"Well… It was Blaise Zabini, you?"

"Erm... Fred Weasley."

"What??!"

"yeah..."

_Silence_

"..."

"..."

The two boys didn't really know what to say....

"Erm... So, Potter. why are you helping me???"

"Well... I never **really **liked Cho And... Who says I'm 'helping' you?"

"..."

Draco shivered when he noticed the very Slytherin-smirk that crept up on Harry's face. Somehow, he had a very **bad** feeling about this...

_**A/N: Whahahahaha!! Poor Draco! ::coughcough:: What's Harry up to? ::evil grin:: I think you already know this, but I hate Cho! Thats why I did it to her! Muahahahahahahaha! ::Evil laughter:: And still: Reviews are SO Welcome!**_


	5. pink howlers and stupid innocent virgins

**_A/N1: Welcome to the story Weak as I Am, made by me, Miss Wintershine._**

_**If you don´t like slash between H/D, it would be better to leave this story.**_

**_A/N2: Here are some answers to my reviewers:_**

**_Trash Gorden: Thanx for liking my story. I really appreciate your review but srry I don't appreciate the fact that you're insulting my beta and friend. If she wouldn't be correcting all the typos I make, there wouldn't even BE a story. The beta-posititon is taken, srry. Ask someone else._**

**_Fang 666: Thanks for the help! I´ll try to be more detailed. I really need advices, cos this IS my first story…so thanx!_**

Chapter 5 

Draco was eating his breakfast in the Great Hall when Harry stepped in. He gave him a fast glance then turned his face away. Draco just couldn´t stop thinking about Harry. 'Why can't I get my mind off him! I can´t think of Harry all the time!'

Harry was reaching for some eggs, when the morning post came. Hedwig swooped in and left a pink envelope on Harry's plate.

_Harry Potter,_

_Hogwarts, Great Hall, the Gryffindor table._

_From: Cho Chang._

He looked slightly bewildered when he looked at from who it was sent. And it smelled like roses. Suddenly the envelope opened itself and he had barely been able to register that this wasn't a normal letter, when Cho's raging voice raised itself above him.

" WHY? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WOULD BE WITH MALFOY! I REALLY BELIEVED IN YOU! AND IF YOU THINK THAT I AM GOING TO GIVE UP ON YOU THIS EASILY, YOU ARE SO WRONG! I WONT LET YOU GO BECAUSE OF A BOY! IF IT WOULD BE A GIRL I MAYBE WOULD THINK THAT YOU ARE HAPPIER WITH HER. BUT… A BOY! I KNOW YOURE NOT GAY! I KNOW THAT YOURE NOT HAPPY WITH MALFOY! HES YOUR WORST ENEMY! **Christ **Harry!

And then to Harry's bewilderness (sp? Srry beta doesn't know…) the letter exploded with a little 'poof'. Small, pink, glitters rained down on the pupils. Harry stood up and tried to look for Cho. She wasn't there. Harry was feeling very confused.

"Wow, she must be really angry!" Ron said.

"Yeah." Harry sat down again. "But, I don´t understand, first she doesn´t even want to see me and now she wants me back?"

"Well she **really **liked you…" Hermione said.

"I don´t wanna know. I left her, can´t she just get over it?"

"It´s not that easy for a girl…" She mumbled.

They walked out of the Great Hall. They were at the portrait of the Fat Lady when they suddenly saw Crookshanks lying in a heap a couple of metres away from them. He looked really bad. His clothes were torn and he had wounds all over his body. He could barely crawl to Hermione when he saw her.

"What happened!" Hermione shouted and kneeled by Crookshanks, lifting him up.

" 'ermoini… Me just sleeped in 'ermoinis room when suddenly a…"

"A what! Tell! Go on!" Hermione looked like she was about to burst in tears. She was really scared.

"A big, don´t know w'at, attacked me… I tryed to fight whit my sword but it was so big… so bi…" Then Crookshanks fainted. Hermione freaked out.

"Crookshanks!"

They took quick him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey checked him, and then she asked Hermione, Ron and Harry to wait outside. Hermione protested right away, but Madam Pomfrey said that it was easier to work on the cat if she was alone.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the common room, waiting for some news. Well, Hermione didn't sit, she paced around the room the whole time.

"Hermione… Madam Pomfrey will take care of him! Don´t worry!" Ron said, trying to calm her down, but failed miserably.

"Something's going on here." Harry said. "First Ron misses the train. Then The hat goes crazy, after that we have to live with Slytherin in the dungeons.And well, then comes the break-up with Cho… and I start to be with Malfoy! The sofa crashes under you two, I get a howler from Cho and then Crookshanks gets attacked…

"You know, you've got a point in that." Hermione answered. But then she continued quickly "Hey! How did you know the sofa crashed!" Harry grinned and pinted at Ron, who was currently trying to look for an escape.

"What? You told him that!"

"Well… yes…" He mumbled. ("Thanks a lot Harry!")

Hermione got a crazy look in her eyes.

"It doesn´t matter now." (in the background: "Ron! That was PRIVATE!") Harry sweatdropped when Hermione hit Ron in the head.

"Yeah. But everything points at Cho, don't you think? She wasn't in the Great Hall, so she could attack Crookshanks anytime! Though I can't understand why…

"But how did she get you to miss the train?" Hermione answered.

"Yeah, and the sofa then?" ("Please Harry!" Hermione said when Harry took up the couch again.)

Madam Pomfrey had finished the work with Crookshanks, and soon they were walking back to the common room. Draco sat there alone, doing his homeworks. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi." Harry said to him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, my homework… McGonagall gave us extra, because the old cow thought we were rude." Draco snorted.

"Ok… Though I honestly can understand why she thought that."

"Hey! You're not supposed to say things like that!" Draco hit him on the head.

"Erm… Harry shall we go to your room?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yeah okay."

"Good, because I was just finishing these, I´ll come with you."

Harry nodded.

They walked up to Harry's room, while Hermione was pondering on what the hell Draco was up to. He was acting so… weirdly. But maybe she should take that as a good thing…

They had a very nice evening with muggle cards. Harry and Hermione taught Malfoy and Ron to play poker. Crookshanks wanted to play too, so Hermione gave him some cards and explained the rules again.They played with real galleons and Crookshanks won all the time. Ron had to stop playing because he lost all his money. They drank Butterbeer and ate Chocolate-frogs.

But like everything has its end, Harry and Draco said good night to Ron, Hermione and Crookshanks, who decided to go back to their rooms.

Harry walked into the Great Hall for some breakfast when he saw Cho there. Harry desited to go ask her why she had sent him a howler.

"Erm… Cho, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

Cho just stared at him.

"Erm… Why did you send me a howler? Harry asked again.

"I did What?"

"You heard me."

"I did no such thing! How dare you come and tell me such things after all you've done!

"Well, I got one, with your name on. And itwas your voice."

"Well, that´s your problem."

"Actually it said that you wanted me back, so it **is **your problem."

"But I didn't send anything to you! As if I would want you back!" Cho snorted.

"Well, whatever…" Harry walked away.

Harry closed the door to their room. Draco was changing to his pajama's. Harry couldn't tore his eyes away from the view Draco was giving him.'God.Didn't know Draco had such a great ass!' he thought. Then he started blushing furiously. Draco didn't notice though.

"You want to play puker?"

"It´s p-o-k-e-r. No thanks. It´s not that fun with only two persons…"

"Yeah, well, okay."

They were quiet for a couple of minutes, which felt like hours.

"I know one thing we CAN do." Draco said after a while, with a VERY suggesting tone…

"What?"

Draco sweatdropped. He could swear, this guy was the most INNOCENT dork in the world!

"Well…" Draco said as he approached Harry.

**A/N: Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! What's Draco up to? Stay here for the next chapter! In chapter 6 Crookshanks will find Harry and Draco… God knows what they are doing…(insert evil laughter)! Please R/R!**


End file.
